What Are You Looking At?
by Amanita Jackson
Summary: When Aaron picked that fight with Chase, it sounded to me like this was not Aaron's first encounter with slashy goingson in the locker room. Perhaps he had once walked in on Reid and Tyler...? Slash, language. ReidTyler [obviously]. Enjoy.


**A/N: **Mmmmmm. Covenant! Canon evidence of lovely, lovely pairs! And Kate is awesome. Sarah's voice annoys me a tiny bit but other than that she's cool. My main objection is that the camera is infatuated with Caleb. Boo! More Reid! More Tyler! More Pogue!

Especially Reid. Reid is like...the male version of me. I adore the boy. There should definitely be more Reid.

Honestly...look at the shower scene...doesn't it seem like Aaron's gone through the whole posturing 'you lookin at me?' thing a few times from the way Caleb reproaches him about it? And really. Shower scenes must be written. It is imperative.

I despair about the small number of good Covenant fics...I have found several that rock my socks off but the rest are Mary-Sues and badly written smut. Come on, now. Hopefully you all will like this one enough for it to qualify as one of the well-written slash stories. I will be writing het and slash for this...but now I'm going to wrap up this excruciatingly long A/N and get on with the story. Enjoy!

**Warning:** Language, slash, dialogue writtten in the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

Aaron had walked in on them once. They had gone back under the pretense of Tyler grabbing the wrong pair of goggles. Tyler had Reid pressed against his locker, their tongues down each other's throats and their hands out of sight.

It wasn't anything terribly compromising, considering what they sometimes got up to. Caleb and Pogue would have been relieved; this was positively tame.

Aaron, however, did not see things quite like that.

After staring for a minute, he let loose with a barrage of insults. Reid looked up with a lazy grin, leaning his head against the metal. Tyler ignored Aaron and concentrated on Reid's neck.

"What's the matter, Aaron?" Reid asked innocently. "Jealous?"

Aaron had stormed back out to the pool deck, spluttering. By the time everyone else piled in, either to watch or to berate, Reid was checking the 'extras' pile while Tyler dug in his locker for his goggles.

As neither looked like they had just been heatedly making out, the crowd turned on a furious, mortified Aaron.

The coach came in to see what the commotion was and, seeing that Tyler had found his goggles, bellowed at everyone to get back into the pool and finish the set.

When they were showering at the end of practice, Reid happened to turn his head in Aaron's general direction.

"What're you looking at, fag?" Aaron snapped.

"The soap," Reid replied sharply. Both men were itching for a fight.

"That's not what it looked like," Aaron shot back, stepping forward in challenge. Reid shrugged, adopting a deceptively docile appearance. Tyler knew that look meant trouble.

"Hey, leave him alone," he said, walking over.

"Sticking up for your boyfriend, huh?" Aaron noted snidely.

"I'm not his boyfriend. Besides, it seems like you're the one 'sticking up' for him."

Aaron's face curled into a snarl. He shoved Tyler backwards, heedless of the slick shower floor. Tyler fell hard, barking an elbow on the wall.

Caleb and Pogue strode through the doorway, hearing the commotion. Before they could say anything, Aaron aimed a kick at Tyler's ribs. Tyler dodged, but Reid's eyes flashed ebony and Aaron overbalanced and fell on top of Tyler.

Reid winced and bent to pull Tyler out from under their stunned enemy amidst the laughter of their teammates.

"Better luck next time, Aaron," Caleb called as he and Pogue hustled Reid and Tyler away before the fight turned bloody.

"Yeah, Aaron." Reid quipped as he stepped on Aaron's recumbent form: "Make love, not war. It hurts less."

* * *

Yay. Finished a Covenant fic. I adore this movie, not for the movie itself, but for the sheer possibilities it presents. Happy happy joy joy. Make me happy and review, even just to tell me that I shouldn't attempt this sort of thing in the early hours of the morning or to rant that Mary-Sues are better than this.

(((Thanks muchly to "anon." for pointing out the tie thing...I had forgotten to take that out but now I did. As to the other correction: I did actually mean to write 'barking.' It can mean hitting sharply, although I have heard it used mainly in reference to shins, as in 'I barked my shin on the table, ow ow bugger' which may account for the confusion. Thank you ever so much for helping me clean up my shamble of a story.)))


End file.
